the life of a blond pirate
by Kurtdog1996
Summary: one day the straw hat pirates come to gather supplies in konoha when they see naruto being beaten half to death by a angry drunk mob. so they train him so that when he returns he can kick anyone's ass. strong very smart naruto paring may come later


Naruto one piece crossover

Normal taking

**Thinking**

**Jutsu/sword names**

Strong smart naruto may be parings later

Naruto trained by the one piece characters

I own none of the character in this story I am writing this story out of fun and to pass the time

Hey nami where are we going? I've told you three times already luffy it's called the elemental nations. And why are we going there asked a very board zoro. Simple luffy ate all the food again so we need to resupply said a very pissed sanji and we need to stock up on medicine was almost out said chopper. Nami saw an island coming into view hey I think that's it sanji having just gotten out of a fight with zoro asked so where are we docking? Well if the maps correct its called konaha.

**Currently in konaha**

Get back her you filthy demon todays the day we avenge the yondaime yelled an angry drunk villager. a small blond was running for his life trying to get away from an angry mob he had blond hair and ocean blue eyes and was wearing nothing but rags the only thoughts the blond could think of were WHY… why do they hate me what have I done to them why do they all ways beat me up it's not fair. One of the chuunin throw to shuriken and got them in the boys legs making him fall over and scream in pain. Having caught up to the now screaming child they started to beat him to an inch of his life.

**Straw hat crew**

so were finally here took us long enough so we all know what to do asked sanji before he could tell them to go get what they needed the heard the sound of someone crying out in pain. What was that nami said nami don't know but I have a bad felling about this said zoro before the all ran to where they heard the scream. It took them less than a minute before they found the source of the scream a young child no older than 5 being beating half to death above the boy there stud the chuunin that throw the shuriken only minuet earlier was holding a kunai and was about to bring it down into the boys heart with all the crowd cheering. Naruto thought his life was about to end he would be free and never have to go throw this again he just closed his eyes waiting for death sweet embrace but all he heard was the sound of metal colliding with metal naruto opened his eyes to see that the kunai had been blocked by a blacked sword when a strange wavy Patten. As he looked up he saw a man with mossy green hair with a scar going down his left eye he was wearing a green top that saw open enough to see another scar that ran the length of his stomach. Raped around the man's waste was a red sash that acted like a belt he saw three swords and a dark green bandana around his arm he also had green pants on ( zoro loves his green huh) he looked up and saw the man's face.

to say the least he was pissed he looked like he was about to chop everyone's head of he started to talk in an icy tone that sent shiver down everyone's spin **what the do you think you doing **they drunk mob pretty much yelled at him he's a demon he needs to die so do get in are way. Zoro talk in the same icy tone and said **get lost before your heads are no long attached to your neck.** They took his warning and ran like a man possessed down the main street of the village. Chopper ran to the small boy who had just passed out from blood loss we need to hurry and get him back to the ship to treat him if we don't he's going to die. Zoro put his back and picked the boy up and ran back to the ship. After half an hour the boy was finaly in a stable condition but had yet to wake up. Nami started to speck why would they try to kill the kid and why did they call him a demon. I don't know but if I find the leader of this village im going to strangle him said robin. Let's go I'm gonna find him and beat him to a bloody pulp said luffy he turned to his crew chooper, franky, usopp and brook stay here and look after him said luffy. After 10 minuet of walking they found themselves in front of the hokages office zoro kicked in the door and a shocked sarutobi quickly got into a battle stance. Robin spook up are you the leader of this village. Yes I am and who are you? You don't have any head bands so I know you're not ninja so who are you

\? Who we are does not matter what we want to know is why a 5 year old child was being beaten half to death and then almost stabbed throw the heart by his own people screamed nami. WHAT yelled sarutobi naruto is naruto ok? We managed to get him out of danger and put him in a stable condition we have people looking after him. so tell us why was he being beaten the crap out of? Asked robin saurtobi wiped the small tear that had just rolled down his cheek. Ok I will tell you take a seat and I will tell you it started 5 years ago today a great demon attacked the village it was called the kayuubi it destroyed everything in sight so in order to stop the beast the leader of the village at that time the 4th hogake fought the demon but it was to strong so he did the only thing he could think of he sealed it into a new born child his child** everyone was wide eyed at this how can a father do that to his own son they fought** but in order to seal the demon he had to give his own life and his mother died shortly after due to blood loss from child birth his father wanted his son to be welcomed as a hero for stopping the beast but instead they see him as the creatures reincarnation and try to kill him. I placed him under the orphanages care but they throw him out without my knowledge I found him a week later eater out of the trash trying not to starve. I gave him an apartment and put him into a school but the teachers did everything they could to stop him ruining his education and most stores don't even let him enter their shops but those that do charge him triple what a normal person would pay and only sold him ruined gear or rotten food. And the adults of the village told their children not to go near him so he grow up without someone to love him or praise him he only finds himself being treated like dirt or people not even thinking he had a right to live. He has never had a birthday he runs and hides as the villager try to break down the door or set the building on fire. Luffy zoro and sanji were beyond pissed they were ready to go to war nami and robin were failing badly at containing their tears as they fell down their faces he does not know who his parent are because his father had many enemies so I had to lie about the boys heritage so he would not be the target of assassinations. Luffy had just made up his mind hey old man if its ok with you I want to take naruto and train he so he can defend himself. His crew looked at him and for once they fully agreed with what he was saying. I agree to this but grant me one request bring naruto back so he can become a ninja like his father wanted. It will be up to him if he does said sanji very well if he does want to come back please let it be in 7 years so he can graduate with people his age oh and before I forget here are some scrolls of the academy jutsu and a few other of each element. Robin took the scrolls and the screw hat crew want back to their ship.

Chapter end

Next chapter naruto awakens

Tell me what you think this is my first story and I hope it will turn out ok


End file.
